(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image display apparatus and is directed more particularly to an assembly for displaying a full color three-dimensional image to observers from any angle surrounding the apparatus.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
There are classes of information that are better understood when displayed three-dimensionally. This has been done using stereoscopic imagery and special viewing glasses. There are imagers with moving surface light generators and fiber optic point sources, but they suffer from inability to simulate solid form.
There is a need for a three-dimensional image display assembly which does not require wearable gear, such as special glasses, and which displays minimal hidden surfaces.